


The She-Wolf of Westeros

by NefelibataNerd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Lyanna Mormont, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Queen in the North, Sand Siblings-centric, Sand Snakes - Freeform, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataNerd/pseuds/NefelibataNerd
Summary: Bran watched from the tree beyond the North and sees what the future holds, death and pain. He decides to change everything and calls a lost wolf back home.No One sleeps but Arya wakes up with a howl and a call to go home while across the sea, a bastard blacksmith with bright blue eyes swings his hammer and whispers the prophecy he heard in the fire "Follow the sea with the message, protect the snow and find the one you seek."Yet trapped in the past is a Will written by the dead King Rob, a will written after Harwin delivered a message about his dear sister and hours before his death. A will about his chosen heir.
Relationships: Allard Seaworth/Sarella Sand, Alys Karstark/Sigorn of Thenn, Arya Stark & Lyanna Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Gendry Waters, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. A Raven's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha
> 
> Just letting my frustrations about Arya Stark loose in the internet. 
> 
> i wrote this in pieces after the show ended and just realized that I had enough to make a fanfic so I thought why not and posted it.
> 
> please review, I love feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEDITED CHAPTER 1

STARTS END SEASON 5 BEGINNING SEASON 6

  
  


A bird flew across Westeros, it watched everything with an intensity not common for the animal. The bird screeches loudly as he spreads his wings and flies off. It has things it has to do. 

**DORNE**

Ellaria and the Sand Snakes waved in a farewell to the boat containing Ser Jaime Lannister and the young Princess Myrcella Baratheon. They watched until the ship faded into the distance and then glanced at each other with a small grin as they headed back to the castle. Myrcella was no longer the daughter that Cersei remembered. Myrcella might have been Cersei’s only daughter but she had grown up in Dorne. 

The Sand Snakes get to the castle with enough time to reach the gardens where the King and young Prince Trystane walked. Tyene’s hands trembled lightly as she tried to control her emotions when her sister, Nymeria grasped her hand and peered into her eyes. It was only after years of being raised together that Tyene understood what Nymeria meant,  _ Stay calm sister _ . Obara, the more discreet out of all of them, tusked her teeth with impatience. It was an action that her mother Ellaria had attempted to stop Obara from doing when young yet the sound appeared when she grew nervous. Tyene let go of Nymeria’s hand and tightened her own hand into a fist motion and clutching it until it hurt . Today would change everything for Dorne and a girl was not needed but Tyene the warrior was. 

The girls prepared while Obara, rather bothersomely, tried to shoo a bird that flew too closely into the garden. Tyene elbowed her but Obara watched as the crow landed at the wall that separated the gardens with the city.

The King tiredly reached his throne that faced the rest of the garden while Trystane looked disgustingly at the walls blocking the rest of Dorne from the king’s sight, as if that would change anything. King Doran sighed out in the comfort of his chair, continuing the conversation he was having with his son, “The Gods have plans for us all.”

Trystane scoffed while his cousins looked at each other in glee, the time was here. The prince stood in front of his father, “Yes and for that, I apologize father.” 

Doran looked up to see his son’s eyes rather puzzlingly, “What do you -.” The weathered king’s eyes widen in understanding as he glances back at the Sand Snakes who were already cleaning their daggers from stabbing his most loyal guard. He looks around at the other guards who did nothing, no one had raised a sword in defiance for the king. 

King Doran looks at his son, a person he realized that he did not know anymore. This young man was not the son he remembers, the boy who begged for more time to play more games. He turns and pleadingly asks his son, “Trystane, why? Why are you betraying me, your father?”

The prince laughs, “You have stayed behind these palace walls for too long father, you no longer understand our people. I am glad that you threw me aside as a babe, to be raised alongside my cousins after my mother died. Had you raised me, I would be as weak and ignorant as you. Instead, I grew up learning the real ways of a Dorne king, I will take Dorne out of these dark times and show the rest of Westeros the warriors that we are.”

Without hesitation, Trystane stabbed his father as he whispered in his ear, “Goodbye father.” His father gasps in pain while Trystane takes out his curved blade and stands to look back at the garden. Obara grabs the old king by the robes and throws him to the ground without a glance as she offers her cousin his new throne. 

Trystane sits and guards come to kneel at the feet of his throne to pledge their loyalty. He smiles as he hears Ellaria’s voice in his ear, “My King, we bound ourselves to you.” Trystane’s eyes widen as he looks over to the right of the throne and watches as his cousins, the Sand Snakes kneel and present their weapons to him. It was a sign of loyalty that he was not expecting. 

He grins, “Do not kneel, cousins.”

They stand and Nymeria bows, “My king, we must bow to you. We are just bastards that will fight in your name.”

“No, you are not just Sand Snakes. At least not anymore.”

Tyene scrunched up her nose, “My king?”

Trystane stands, “As King, I declare my cousins to be full-blooded Martells. They are not to ever be declared as bastards for they are my family and my heirs should I fall.”

The Sand Snakes look shocked but grin as they walk to stand next to his throne. They would make sure that their King would live to bring Dorne back to prosperity. Tyene peeked at Trystane who looked every ounce of a Dorne King, and not at all like her cousin who just last week was defeated by Nymeria and Obara at the practice ring. 

…

Trystane walks across his palace with his new crown on his head as he talks to Ellaria, “Any word on Myrcella?”

“No, my king but you know how slow the birds are,” Ellaria glanced at Trystane but keeps her ears open to any threats.

As if a sign, a messenger appeared out of breath as he bowed, “Someone awaits you in the throne room, my king.”

Trystane looked confused but made his way to the throne room. He slammed the doors open only to see his cousins Obella and Elia in near tears. “Obella? Elia? What are you doing here? I thought you were to stay by Myrcella's side -.”

Elia knelt to his feet, “My King, Myrcella is dead. Someone killed her with the poison from our weapons.”

“Myrcella, dead?”

“I had the cure but Ser Jaime did not trust us. I could have saved her but we were unable to overpower them. I am sorry, my king,” Elia threw herself at the floor while Tyene grasps her sister by the shoulder in comradery. 

Obella holds back a sob, “We had to flee under the cloak of darkness when they found which poison was used. They thought- they thought that w- we would kill our future Queen.”

Trystane closes his eyes to hide away the pain. Going back to King's Landing was Myrcella’s idea, Trystane disapproved but she was too headstrong. He would miss her dearly but he would not be his father and place his loss over Dorne. Trystane opens his eyes, blinks away any forming tears and raises his cousin’s cheek to face him, “Enough cousins, this is not your sin to bear. It was their mistrust and hate that led them to lose Myrcella. It pains me to know my love is no longer in this world, but it was she who decided that going back to King’s Landing would help us. No matter, Dorne shall continue.”

The crow, hidden in the roof of the throne room watched it all.

….

In the darkness of night, the Sand Snakes gathered at Ellaria’s room. 

“Mother?”

Ellaria looked up at them while holding a paper in her hands and a pale face, “Cersei was told by the dirty spider that I am responsible for her death.”

Tyene gasped while Nymeria stood, “We will protect you -”

Ellaria watched for a moment as her daughters and the rest of the Snakes began to talk and she sighed, “No.” 

They all look at her and she motions them to sit in the pillows all around the floor. Loreza, in her youthful spirit as the youngest of all the Sand Snakes, puts her head down in her mother’s lap and Ellaria slowly strokes her hair, “If Cersei believes the rumors, then I should disappear soon. Do not act in vengeance, your cousin needs you. Trystane must be protected against all costs. Do not worry about me, I have escaped worse.” 

The girls (Arianne, Nymeria, Obara, Sarella, Elia, Tyene, Obella, and Loreza) looked worried but nodded in agreement. The bird flew off.

**KINGS LANDING**

The bird flies quickly out of Dorne and makes his way to the large castle, he swoops down and watches what seems to be the market. He feels a calling to go into a certain street. The bird squawks but flies anyway until he stops at a certain shop. 

The bird tilts his head curiously and stares at the large man with dark black hair who is raising his hammer every few seconds. What was so important of this blacksmith? 

Suddenly as if he knew he was being watched, the man looked up and straight at the crow who flaps his wings at the sight of the piercing blue eyes and of the stag hammer the blacksmith was busy making. Of course, the last of the stags.

The man huffed and growled out, “Get out now birdie, before some hungry orphan catches you as their meal.” The crow agrees and flies off but not before looking back at the capital and watching a woman with deep red hair and a sneaky hummingbird escaping from the city in the dark of the night.

**SOMEWHERE UP NORTH**

The crow flies and flies but does not feel the tiredness in his wings although he definitely feels the winds getting colder. Farther and farther as he sees the effects of the war in the Riverlands, and the North until he crosses the wall. Something is calling him there.

He flies as he passes landscapes of snow. The crow flies faster when it spots an army of White Walkers walking slowly. Where were they headed? The crow flies ahead of the army but not before feeling an icy stare. 

The crow finally spots something that it is not snow or Night Walkers. Was it - it was a Wildling camp and a rather large one at that. The crow lands at a wooden post when suddenly he spots someone, someone who should not be this far north. 

The back of the crow’s mind whispers, “ _ Brother.”  _

Jon Snow helps other Wildlings into formation to get them into the ships, but it is too slow. The crow squawks panickedly, they do not know of the danger headed their way. The bird quickly flies off back to the White Walkers army and follows them until a scrap of cloth falls off a walker unnoticed. The crow dives to pick it up and flies off once more. 

Jon Snow had just finished giving out orders to other Night’s Watchmen on what they could do to help when a bird starts to maddeningly screech at him as he flies circles around his head. Tormund laughs at him, “Seems like you have an admirer, Crow.”

“Oh shut it, you-”, Jon stopped his sentence midway when the crow dropped a piece of cloth in his hands. Jon inspects it and Tormund stares at the implication of the piece of cloth that stunk of death.

Tormund whispers as he looks up at the cloudy skies, “A warning from the Children in the Forest.”

Jon and Tormund look up at each other and pale. They quickly start yelling at others and pushing people to hurry. 

The crow goes back to standing at the wooden post and looks up. Bran wakes up the next second as he gasps and lets go of the tree.

“You must be careful, you are still young in these matters and could risk staying in such warg form forever,” the 3-eyed raven thralls out while Bran clutches his chest and breathes heavily. The raven was right, he was settling too quickly into the bird’s mind. If he lets time pass him again, then he would remain a bird forever. 

The raven hummed and looked at his hands that had vines growing alongside his aging skin, “You are probably wondering why I sent you there, it was understandably necessary. The warning you gave has already changed what is to happen. I could not go myself due to the power my warging gives off, I would have been caught much too soon. You are still too weak for anyone to sense you.”

If Bran was more human, the statement would have insulted him yet he is not, so he understood. Still, the spirit of Bran Stark, who is brother, son and a Northsmen fought against the new Bran as words slipped out of his mouth, “Is there not more that we can do?”

The 3-eyed raven sighed as he got ready to grip the tree once more, ““There is something you must know.” 

“Everything you have seen has set something into motion but you must know of what happened  _ before _ to change what happens  _ after.” _ The Raven motions him to grasp a tree root.

Bran takes a deep breath and grasps the tree. He feels himself be transported and looks around to see a campsite. In an instant, the Raven is next to him, “Do not speak, just observe. You will know the reason for this at the end.”

Bran nods and listens to the conversation while everyone ignores him. They can’t see him, Bran realizes, this would help him focus.

….

Harwin looked where Arya had just escaped as he bites his lips nervously, a bad habit he had as a child. Lemoncloak slaps his hand on Harwin’s shoulder, “Ah, don’t tell me that you are still thinkin’ bout that girl. She made her choice when she ran off, the world is better off with one less Lord or Lady if you ask me.”

Lemoncloak burps and Harwin flinches and shrugs his shoulder to remove the hand of the smelly man. Harwin walks off when Tom, Morgan, and Anguy walk out of the pub loudly singing and clearly intoxicated. He staggers upon Thoros and Beric talking amongst themselves, Harwin turns to leave but stumbles with an arrow sticking up from the dirt. Anguy.

Beric and Thoros turn to him. Harwin curses Anguy in his head, promising to shove that arrow somewhere unpleasant later on, “Beric, Thoros. Been having a good night?”

Beric raises his eyebrow in amusement, “You have something to ask us, Harwin?”

“The girl, Arya Stark. She is the House my family swore to. I am a free man but my father.”

Thoros peers into the fire, You wish to honor your father’s memory.”

Beric nodded, “And do you plan to stay with the King of the North?”

Harwin shakes his head, “No, that was a past life. I am bound to no House, only the common people. I will be back by week’s end.”

Beric opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Thoros who gazes intently at the campfire next to them, “Go. The fires have spoken once more. It is necessary and Harwin speaks the truth at his word that he will return.”

Harwin looks nervously at the fire but nods as he turns to walk to the stables. It is better to start riding in the dark then to get spotted by Lannister soldiers. 

**AT THE TWINS**

Harwin lets out a sigh of relief as he reaches the Twin towers although he still has to pass through the guards. Being raised in Winterfell all his life had its perks, with people vouching for him due to his familiar face. He had to quite forcefully turn down cups of ale that were flowing quite freely due to the battle victories the North has had, but he came here with a purpose.

He took a deep breath, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He knew how easy it was to get caught up in words as powerful as honor, and loyalty. He breathed out and thought ‘ _ Soon you will be back with the Brotherhood and you can finally leave House Stark in the past. _ ’

Finally, he caught sight of the commander's tent, the easiest to spot since it was larger and more accommodating than others. “What are you doin’ here,” a gruff voice spoke while he pointed his sword at him.

Here comes the stupid part of his plan. He ignored the guard and just ran into the tent since as a lowly past servant he would not have been given access to speak to the King. A surprise attack was his only chance. As expected, he was tackled to the ground as everyone else took out their weapons. He spoke quickly, hoping to finish his sentence before getting stabbed, “I- I have news of the King’s sister!”

He was picked up and someone walked towards him, “About Sansa?”

Harwin looked up, he was no longer a Stark servant but a free man. He was not to be intimidated, “No, it is about Arya.” 

He caught sight of Robb across the table- King Robb, whose eyes widened, “Harwin?”

Harwin nods but looks around the tent uneasily, there could be ears anywhere and this was of the utmost secrecy. Robb clearly understood the message and spoke, “Everyone out. Lord Manderly please stay.”

Everyone bowed and left except for Darcey Mormont who kept guard as Robb’s most loyal defender. Robb, looking years younger now than he did when surrounded by his generals, grabs Harwin by the shoulders and drags him to a chair, “Please sit. Tell me everything. Is she alive? Is she safe? Is she still the same Little Wolf as always?”

Harwin smiles, “M'lord, Arya is alive. She escaped King’s Landing the day they executed - … since that day. She is as wild and loyal as ever, she escaped Harrenhal before the massacre and managed to save a couple of her friends.”

Robb paled, “Harrenhal?”

“It seems as if you just missed her,” Harwin speaks and remembers how even young, Arya was always quicker than her brothers and much more sneaky, “She escaped without a scrape on her and was on her way to you in Riverrun when she stumbled into us.”

Robb grinned largely, “She is making her way back to us?”

Harwin nodded with a grin, “The same stubbornness as always, but she seems to have picked up some sword skills since you last saw her.”

Robb laughs as a few worry lines disappear, “That is all we needed, Arya with a weapon. Where is she now?”

Harwin looked uneasy, “She escaped us - I mean, the Brotherhood. I expect her to knock into you any day now.”

“Arya is not Arya if she does what is expected of her.”

“If you don’t mind my comment sire, she seems to have the spirits of both Lyanna and the past Stark queens. If you plan on wedding her off or turning her into a lady as soon as she gets here, then you are in for a big surprise.”

Robb smiles, “That is one difference between me and my mother, I know what is good for the kingdom and for my sister. She is not one for a traditional path, no I have a better plan for her.” Robb grins as his voice grew quieter and quieter but suddenly looked up as if he had just remembered Harwin’s company and grunted with a slight blush of embarrassment, “You don’t plan to stay for the feast?”

“No sire, I wish to ride off now. Left this stage of my life some time ago and don’t want to stir things up now,” Harwin looked uneasy now that he had done his purpose here. He no longer belonged and it was something of a shock to realize that. 

“Was that disrespect to the King, boy?” Lord Manderly’s voice interjected tensely.

Robb shook his head, “Leave him Lord Manderly. His loyalties did not lie with me but he still felt the need to tell me of Arya. Let him go on his way.” Robb - King Robb then looks at Harwin, “I wish you the best with the Brotherhood but if you ever feel the need to go home, you will always be welcomed in Winterfell.”

Harwin bowed and left the tent quickly.

Robb looked at Lord Manderly and Darcey Mormont, “I believe this clears up the discussion we had earlier on.”

“It is outrageous,” Lord Manderly tapped the table, “A girl to lead the North?”

Darcey nodded, “I believe it is about time. She is more Stark than the rest of her family, apologies for the remark my King, but better a true Northerner than someone else. She has the marks of a good Stark Queen.”

“But my king-.”

“Who else Lord Manderly? Jon is set to be next in line after Arya but with him taking a vow as sacred as Night’s Watch cannot be broken when there are others to choose from. Sansa is set to be a Lion and the people will never trust someone who was married to the Lannisters, Bran was paralyzed and dead along with Rickon. Arya is set to be my heir until my child is born.”

Lord Manderly grunts but makes no other objection, clearly hoping the King’s child to be a son. Robb calls for a scripter who walks in with pen, and parchment ready. 

They watch as the scripter writes a Will of Heirs that states if Robb is to die then the role of Leader of the North is set to be given to Arya Stark and then Jon Snow until Robb has any children of his own who have reached their coming of age.

Darcey and Lord Manderly sign it and pass it over to Robb who signs it as well. The scripter writes a copy that all three sign again. As Northern laws state, with a Will of Heirs the 2 witnesses are to keep a copy in case their King falls.

They stand, problem resolved when Robb shakes Lord Manderly’s hand, “Best wishes on your journey back home Lord Manderly. You and Lord Bolton’s son should have no issue dealing with the traitorous Ironborn.”

Manderly laughs, “I have been waiting for a battle with the drowned rats for years, my king. It is my honor to take back your home and gain vengeance for your brothers. Still, I leave you with my two sons and their armies to fight alongside you, just swear to call on my house when you reach King’s Landing. I cannot wait to see the lions shake in fear when they feel the cold justice of the North.”

Robb laughs, “I promise my lord.” 

He watches as Manderly mounts his horse and rides off with his army into the distance. Robb grins and looks at Darcey, “He talks so much, doesn’t he?”

Darcey chuckles, “Be glad you’ve never been trapped between his 2 sons, i almost stabbed myself, my lord.”

Robb grins, “But then who will protect me?”

“You have plenty of soldiers eager to take that duty.”

“But none have such great humor as you do, Mormont.”

Darcey snorts. Robb laughs as he glances at the towers, “Joining me for the feast? I am starving, swear I can smell the kitchens from here.”

Darcey shakes her head, “and be surrounded by all the prancing Ladies? I will stay here with my men, I will join you afterward. We have battle strategies to discuss.”

…

Bran takes deep breaths as he is back in his body. Robb, he had seen Robb alive. He had seen his big brother alive and smiling, unaware what the Gods had planned for him later on that night. Still Bran thanked the tree for allowing him the chance to see Robb again. He then thinks back, Arya as Leader of the North? 

He glances back at the Raven who smiles at him. Bran knew what to do now. 

**BRAAVOS**

A young woman looked around. A white fog was everywhere. She stumbled and grabbed onto a tree in her sight. Why was she barefoot? Where was she?

“Arya.”

No, she is not Arya anymore. There is no one waiting for Arya.

“Aryaaa.”

She walked then started to run even as she stumbled. Who was asking for a girl of a fallen Northern house? She gasped when a dire wolf appeared in front of her and growled.

“Nymeria?”, the girl whispered, the name seemed familiar. The wolf stepped dangerously forward towards the girl.

“Arya.” The girl turned to look behind her and watched as a boy walked next to the wolf. He seemed familiar, a face from the past..

“Bran?”

The boy smiled, “It is time to come home, sister. It is time for you to remember how to be a wolf for when the snow falls and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Our pack needs you, Arya.”

Arya steps slowly to Bran, “Brother -.”

Nymeria steps forwards and leans her head back as she howls. 

The girl quickly wakes up, ears ringing as if she was still hearing the wolf howl. The girl is no longer No One, she is Arya Stark. She grins, it is time.


	2. On Their Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still on their journey. 
> 
> Jon is at Hardhome and Arya is at Braavos.
> 
> When will the pack be together again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I apoligiza in advance but Arya will go thru a Batman phase, the "I am Batman". It is terrible but necessary for her character.

**NORTH**

_ Earlier that day _

Jon stepped out of the hut and took a small sigh of relief. He had lived with the Wildlings, he knew that each one of them was watching him for a sign of weakness. He would disappoint them all, he was not going to be intimidated. He had made the choice to cross the Wall with the ships to convince the Wildlings to leave their homes, cross the Wall and help the Nightswatch fight. He was not going to show weakness after it had taken him so much time to get here. 

Tormund grunts, “We should be happy that Styr died in the attack of Castle Black or the Thenns would not have joined us at the ship at all.”

Jon grins at the sight of Tormund’s face as he scrunches his lips and spits out the word ‘Thenns’ in disgust. “His son, Sigorn is a better leader than his father although still a Thenn but at least better than Loboda. You have most of the Wildlings tribes, the ones that did not wish to join do not matter enough to affect the others. What next -.”

“Tormund, LITTLE BROTHER!”

Jon turns to Tormund to see him make a disgusted face. Tormund sneaks a glance at Jon, “Quickly Crow, if we run now then we might just lose her.”

Jon burrows his brows confusedly, “What do you mean?” 

He turns around and spots a giant woman with bright hair catching up to them. The woman quickly joins them and hugs Tormund in a tight enough grip that Jon swears he can hear joints pop. Jon pauses his hand above his sword when he hears something that sounds familiar.

Tormund grunts frustratedly, sounding almost annoyed, “Munda, let go of me!  **Mundaaa** !”

Jon grins. He knows this scene, he had once been a part of this with Robb, Brann, Rickon and at times Arya. The frustrated huff, the over-exaggerated emotion of love and the annoyed fondness. They were siblings.

Jon moves his hand away from his sword at the same time that ‘Munda’ lets Tormund’s feet touch the ground. Jon quickly tries to get rid of his grin at the sight of seeing his friend look almost youthful as he shoves the woman.

The woman sticks her tongue at him and turns to Jon, “My name is Munda. You must be my little brother’s crow?”

He turns to the woman with a nod while Tormund whines in the background, “Munda! I am not your little brother anymore. I am giant!”

Munda barely spares him a glance while she rolls her eyes, “Yes yes Tormund, you are a great big warrior, I know.”

Tormund waves his hands in anger while Munda glances at Jon, “You did a good job in there. I did not think you would be able to convince Chief Karsi but you spoke of children dying alone and there was something in your eyes, King Crow. You did not speak of the pain you have suffered but your eyes did. They spoke of children lost.”

Jon nods but does not speak as he thinks of Brann, Rickon, Robb, and Arya. All of them dead. All that remained was Sansa, who was a prisoner of King’s Landing and him, a bastard on the Wall. He feels a pat on his shoulder, “Not to worry, King Crow, many here know that pain. We hope that with you here, we might stop it from happening to others.”

He looks up at Munda who pats her chest with her closed fist, “And we thank you for what you did for my niece.”

Jon once again feels confused. Niece? He had not stayed long in the Wildling camp to meet anyone else except for -. He looks around at Tormund and at Munda and their matching red hair, a sight rare so far up North yet - “Ygritte?”, he croaks out. 

Munda nods while Jon looks at Tormund in confusion. The warrior, who grew quiet at the name spoken, looks down at Jon while laying both his hands on the Crow’s shoulder, “Ygritte was my niece from my sister, Revna. Revna died years before you crossed the Wall, during one of the Sickness times, Jon. I did not mention it before because up North, we are not selfish to limit ourselves to just our family. A tribe helps one another because alone we would die. Our tribe is a family.”

Tormund seeks out Jon’s gaze, “I do not blame you for Ygritte’s actions or death. You have assured us that she died a warrior death and now I know that when I pass through death’s doors and into Valhalla, that I shall meet Ygritte again. Now enough with these Southron words, I miss my niece but she would not be pleased if we were to meet sooner than expected.”

Jon laughs while Munda chuckles as they look around to see everyone packing away the village. Tormund glances at his sister, “Munda, are they -”

“Yes Tormund, my children are safe and ready. Just wait until they see you. Asteria killed a possible husband last season, Dormund and Torwynd are becoming great warriors, Toregg has finally chosen a weapon and Haaken has started to walk.”

Tormund grins proudly while Jon grows weary to the prospect of more possible Tormunds’ walking around camp unsupervised. Munda elbows him, “Do not worry, Asteria will not let anyone die until we get there.”

Jon nods until the statement reaches his head. Wildlings.

Munda glances at the large hut on the right, “I have to go make sure that my tribe is ready. We will be ready to fight those White Walkers back to the grave at your command, King Crow.”

Munda waves at them absent-mildly as she yells at other Wildlings. Silence grows between the men until Jon glances up at Tormund amusedly, “Little Brother?” Jon Snow had never considered Tormund anyone’s ‘little brother’ but he can see it a little more clearly as the large Wildling blushes heavily into his ears and what can be seen in his cheeks. Such a southern thing to do from a man that is clearly not. 

Jon grins and bears the hit he receives in response to the quip, “Okay okay, back to business.”

_ After the crow’s warning _

They prepared as quickly as they could after the crow’s warning but it was still so slow. There was still over a quarter of the camp left. Tormund had quickly left to help his nieces and nephews board the ship when it was made clear that Munda was too busy helping the rest of the tribe, although she did greet them goodbye before going back to her duties. 

A dangerous silence had clouded the camp. The Wildlings were fierce warriors but the White Walkers were an enemy that would not tire or injure, it was like fighting death and such terror scared many grown fighters silent. 

Some had chosen to stay rather than cross the Wall and Jon’s heart trembled at the thought of leaving them behind but he could not risk the rest of them for the stubbornness of the few. 

He walked into the docks and next to Tormund watched over the transportation. Jon looked away as he caught sight of Karsi placing her daughters on the ship and found that he could not look away as many others were saying temporary farewells in the docks. He was satisfied at the sight of Wildlings rowing their own canoes to transport as many as they could to the ship before making the journey back and doing it all over again. 

Snow glances at Edd who just looked at him wide-eyed as he rowed side by side next to Wildlings who had not a few weeks ago fought them to the death. Jon smiles as he could clearly hear Edd mutter ‘Of course only you would put me into this crazy shit of a situation, Snow’. It was a familiarity that only occurred when you slept, trained, ate and worked next to each other for years.

He turns to speak to Tormund when he feels it. The cold wind, he had only experienced it a few times before but he would never forget the feeling of the cold stabbing into you or what followed next. The wolves and dogs howled and whimpered while the birds grew quiet as Snow watched over the cliff shadowy figures appear.

Jon Snow trembled as he caught sight of the Night King who was grinning down at the camp. He unsheathed his sword and heard as many more grabbed weapons. A silent moment passed when the Night King looked to the far left and disappeared. Another moment trembled by when he heard people begin to scream and run as a cloud of ice and snow began to cover the north of the camp. 

Snow realized what that meant as Tormund and Sigorn yelled, “Close the gate, close the gate!!!”

Wildlings who were past the gate had watched the ice storm grow closer as they realized too late what else was in the icy winds. They turned to run to the safety past the gate but it was too late.  _ Snap!  _ The gate closed with Karsi and Loboda weapons ready.

Yells and pleads to open the gate from Wildlings across the way were loud and scared. Munda turned her head and closed her eyes in torment from hearing such fearsome Wildlings sound so afraid. The cold icy mist claimed everything beyond the gate as pleads grew quieter and quieter while cries and yells of agony increased. 

Sigorn’s spear hand trembled as no sound was heard over the gate. Less than a minute and half of those who remained in the village had died. He had been there beyond the gate except he had to come back and speak to Tormund about supplies. He shivered. 

Jon tried to look over the mist but he could not and watched as Loboda peered into the gate. A dead’s hand reached out maddeningly out through the wood, ready to grasp a live human. It’s bright blue eyes showed that there was no humanity left and Loborda quickly speared it. As if a chain reaction, hands who had pleaded to open the gate were now clawing to get past them and attack past tribe members. 

Archers readied their bows to fire although many hands shook in fear. Bows were fired and many rushed into the waters, ready to swim to the only salvation left, the ships. Jon almost fell to the masses but a hand steadied him, Tormund. Jon nodded in thanks and watched in horror as the wooded gate slowly crumbled. Some fled but others grew ready for the charge. 

Tormund attempted to lead many into the boats while many decided to swim. Jon glanced as the holes in the gate grew and more and more dead ones were able to climb the top or dig to the bottom. It would not be enough.

It happened slowly. The gate was falling apart and Jon looked at Chief Karsi who instead of fleeing, readied her weapon. As if she knew whose gaze was on her, she glances back and faces Jon for a second before glancing back at the ship. Her daughters. She looked pleadingly at Jon who nodded grimly. A promise sworn by death, Chief Karsi glanced back to the gate with more dead than wood and without a look back at the ship began to fight. 

The dock grew full of fearful people as the few lucky Dead ran into the inner part of camp and attacked anyone with blood flowing. Jon glanced at Edd who was still by the dockside and grasped him by the front of the heavy coat, “Row this canoe back to the ship and come back for me. If I am dead or not by the dock when you come back then leave this place and cross the Wall. Tell them that the dead are growing bolder and are marching closer south!”

Edd looks at Jon in desperation, “Jon, brother, you will never make it.”

Jon just releases Edd back into the canoe, “Go! Just go!”

Without another word, Jon runs and joins the fight. He swings and bashes but looks around. Something is not right. They were attacking but something was not right. He looks around when he spots the hut surrounded by White Walkers on the roof. 

Sig and Tormund glance at him when Jon yells, “The dragonglass!” 

Sig puts his spear into another Walker, “Go! Tormund, go as well! Dragonglass is all we know that can kill them!”

Jon nods and runs without checking if Tormund is behind him. As soon as he gets near the hut, the dead know what he is there to protect and attack maddingly. Tormund and Jon fight fiercely when another horde comes in. Tormund glances at him, “Go, crow! I shall be fine! Get the ‘glass!”

Jon bobs his head and runs into the hut. He grabs the pouch when he feels an icy breath. He spins and drops the pouch as a Walker lieutenant attempts to attack him with the spear. Jon manages to duck, and swing enough to get the pouch back and safely beneath his 2nd and 3rd tunic. 

He turns to face the White Walker with blood on his ice spear and attacks. There was not much lost if Jon died, the ships would cross and the warning would be issued. Jon was all alone when he once was a part of a large happy family, he wondered if he would meet them again in Death’s Door or in the Forest of the Beyond. 

A wolf howled in the distance. It was likely that it was just a stray caught in the actions of the battle while tied to a tent but it was enough to remind Jon. The howl was enough to remind him that he was a Stark and he was not going to give up. He growled and attacked ferociously as the fight led out of the tent. He swung his sword sideways to throw the spear in the sword and quickly swung the sword down to the Walker and watched as the sword strike turned him into flurries of snow. 

Jon falls to his knees with the force of the strike and glances down at Longclaw. What had just happened? A hand touched his shoulder and he stood ready to strike when he glanced at the human blue eyes. Tormund. 

“Whatever is in that sword, Crow. I want one too.”

Jon nods and stands more properly as his vision clears when a sound makes him turn towards the cliff. White Walkers running and jumping the cliff to land in a way that only the dead would survive as they stand and run to attack. Jon and Tormund nod to each other in agreement and ready their weapons to attack and give more time to ships to escape. 

“No!”

Tormund looks around crazily at who was keeping a tight grip of his coat. He catches sight of their eyes, Munda. “Sister, what are you doing?”

Jon watches as other Wildings ready a line formation against the Walkers who were only seconds from ready to attack. Munda grips Tormund’s shirt tighter until Tormund looks into her eyes, “Brother, you must go. Get into a canoe and get into the ship.”

Tormund breathes heavily, “No sister, you have children and the tribe.”

Munda lets a tear fall but does not lower her weapon, “My children will be fine without me but the Wildlings will need a leader across the Wall and that is you, brother. The Wildlings need you.”

Tormund glances at the dead, the few standing quickly shot down by arrows, “B-but -.”

“You must do this, you must do this so that Wildlings survive,” Munda peers at Tormund pleadingly. 

Tormund nods shakily and Munda lets him go as she snaps off her necklace and hands it to him, “Tell my children that I love them and that I fought for them to the end.”

Munda looks at Jon, “We are trusting you, Crow. You gave us hope of actually winning this war.”

Jon nods, “I swear to fight until my last breath and swear to find a way to kill those dead fuckers.”

Munda smiles and looks back up at Tormund and strokes the side of his face, “Do not worry little brother, I shall meet you again in Valhalla in the Halls of Warriors for I intend to die bravely. I shall keep Ygritte and Revna company until then, brother. Now go! Go, brother!!”

Tormund nods and runs towards the docks with a grip on Jon’s coat shoulder. They run and run as they quickly swing their sword at Walkers who get in their way until they reach the docks. Jon sighs gratefully at the sight of Edd in the boat and quickly gets in as Tormund manages to grasp Sigorn who was fighting a nearby horde with fallen comrades all around him. 

Edd and Tormund swing the boat out of the dock and into the sea just as the fighting slowly stopped. Snow looks back at the dock to see the Night King walk up the dock and stare at their evermore distancing boat. 

A warrior yell was heard as someone charged the Night King. The Night King barely spares a glance as his ice blade blocks a hit from a metal spear and shatters it. He glances back at Munda’s terrified and bloody face who instead of cowering, stands and readies for another attack. He glances at the ship where Tormund attempts to get off the boat and swim to shore and smiles as he swings his ice blade. 

Jon watches in silence as Edd, Sigorn and other Night’s Watchmen attempt to hold Tormund back as he yells in anguish as Munda’s decapitated head rolls on the dock. Jon keeps his sight on the Night King who grins at the attention he has as he lifts his arms up and raises all the people who had fallen in the battle turn into Night Walkers. 

Jon Snow peers at the sight of hundreds of more Walkers with bright blue eyes as the boat continues its way to the ship. The Night King made no action to stop them while showing them his powers. Jon curses, this war just got a lot harder to win. 

**BRAAVOS**

She drops the Waif’s head and tosses it to Jaqen. He looked down at the dead girl’s head then back at Arya, “A name was promised to the Faceless Gods and a name was given. No One made the vow to the Faceless Gods, but you are no longer No One. Tell me your name.”

Arya keeps her sword pointed towards Jaquen who had walked forward until the tip of her sword touched his tunic. She looks up at him, his blue eyes. Where did they even his to begin with? “My name is Arya Stark and it is time for me to go home.”

The man nods and motions to the large doors she had entered seasons ago, “Then go, go Arya Stark and make sure to not lose that name again.”

Arya peers at him, the man who had saved her in Harrenhal and she could see the pride that shone in his eyes although nothing else gave the notion away. She puts away her sword. She would never be able to kill him and he knew that. She walks to the doors and before she could open it, she turns back to him and he bows his head lightly with a small grin. She sighs and grins back before opening the door wide.

Arya walks away from the House of Black and White, released from her bonds to the No-Named God. She does not look back, she does not allow herself to look back. 

She walks into the midst of Braavos and sees it in a new light. Sounds, people and colors shone a little brighter. 

“It is beautiful, isn’t it.”

Arya does not jump as she opens her eyes to peer at the man next to her. He had graying hair in the sides of his face and a single sword on his hip although she knew that he was hiding a few more in his clothing. 

The man chuckles as he realizes that Arya was not going to speak, “I am Raziel, First Sword of Braavos and leader to the Swords of Braavos. My brother spoke of you fondly and told me to watch over you should you ever cross the sea.”

Arya grew curious, “Your brother?”

Raziel smiles, “Syrio”. 

Arya’s eyes widen at the mention of the name that was buried so long ago in her past. Her hands shake as she remembers how she ran, how he most likely died alone. She glances at Raziel and draws her brow up as she takes in his dark skin.

The man chuckles, “We are not blood brothers but we were just as close. We trained together, fought together and bled together until he crossed the sea alone. Perhaps if I had gone with him then he might have lived.”

Arya looks away with burning cheeks of anger, “I am sorry I was not braver.”

A second passes and she looks up when she hears a tusk of disapproval, “You were just a child and one who had just begun training. I hold no fault to you for his passing and I know that Syrio would not be happy to know that you hold such an unnecessary burden.”

“Enough. Why are you here? Why now? I have been in Braavos for 2 seasons yet why reach out now?”

Raziel looks at the sea and sighs, “You were not ready. When you crossed the sea, you wanted to lose your name and you would not have accepted our help. I watched as you waited for the House to open its doors to you and I knew that if what Syrio wrote about you was true then it was only a matter of time before you were ready to claim your fate.”

“I am Arya Stark and it is time for me to go home,” she says as she looks at Raziel.

He smiles, “Yes, I believe it is. Come, we must prepare for your journey. The next ship headed to Westeros leaves in 3 weeks due to the winter winds, come and prepare for your homecoming. I have reasons to believe that you will not arrive home quietly.”

She grins. 

**NORTH**

She rides. 

She rides with Brienne and Pod and watches as the Wall grows closer. 

She shivers and draws a coat stolen from some peasant closer to her skin. She makes sure that the hood is secure. Her bright red hair was much too recognizable that it cannot be seen until it is necessary. 

She needs to get to the last of her family that she has left, a brother that she was much too cruel to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER EDIT: Helga was changed into Munda to be more accurate to the books/series characters.
> 
> Munda? she was decapitated?
> 
> I do not know what happened with that. I wrote it and was just as shocked. 
> 
> Danheim 'Berserkir' started playing and next thing I know Munda (who was suppose to have died an off-screen death) has her head rolling in the docks with the Night King.
> 
> REPLY TO COMMENT: OC or Real Character Name?  
> Munda is a book character but she is Tormund's daughter while in this fic she is his sister. 
> 
> Dormund, Toregg and Torwynd are all book characters as Tormund's sons but in this fic they are his nephews. 
> 
> OC's are Asteria and Haaken. I could have named Haaken into Dryn (book character another Tormund son) but I loved the name Haaken too much to see it not get used. Same thing happened with Asteria.
> 
> please review.


	3. Riverland's Attack and a Sea Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds her uncle Edmure and while she wants to kill Cersei, she could not leave Lannisters at her mother's old home. She fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and review!!!

STARTS END SEASON 6 STARTS OF SEASON 7

**DRAGONSTONE**

She finally reaches the shores of Westeros. A Targaryen is back home and ready to claim her throne. For now, she has a meeting with snakes and a certain rose with hidden thorns.

Daenerys grins as she walks towards the castle, feeling her gown fly with the wind. She is ready to claim her rightful spot in the world.

Tyrion looks across the island, at King’s Landing and wonders if anyone's missed him..   
  


**NORTH**

Jon had reunited with Sansa and won what was now being called the ‘Battle of Bastards’ as well as his home, Winterfell. Had he been any younger, he would have cringed at the name the battle was given but now a bastard is just something that he is. 

He sighs as he looks down tiredly at approaching lords. Perhaps he should have lost the battle and called it a day. 

No, he thought to himself. He cannot go the easy way out, he had to fight. He would not dishonor Rickon’s memory like that. 

A presence walked next to him, “So this is a stone house?”

Jon grins. Tormund. “We call them castles.”

Tormund snorts, “Doesn’t matter to me what you South people call them, they are still ugly.”

Jon guffaws. 

…

Jon felt a headache coming. He was getting nowhere. 

Lord Forrester stands, “How are we to trust Karstark and Umbers after their betrayal?”

“We cannot focus on such things, the Longest Night is coming. We need the numbers.”

This was the fifth time repeating himself. He was just glad that the Wildlings and most Northerners had set aside their disagreements after having fought together. It seems that risking their lives together makes many forget past history. 

As well as Sigorn having rescued some Lord’s son and then both parties getting terribly drunk in the celebrations after victory, Jon thought to himself. Although fighting together just seems a nicer way to put it when phrasing a new alliance.

Jon glances back at some other Wildling leaders seated in the back tables who were now taking long sips of fermented goat’s milk, looking bored at the talks. Some laughed as Tormund spinned his goblet full of goat’s milk while he gazed adoringly at the blonde knight that came with Sansa.

Jon wished he could join them now. He spares another look at Tormund when Jon shook his head, as long as he could sit as far away as he could from Tormund. The Wildling was driving Jon mad with questions of ‘her prowess in the field’ and if he could train with her. Jon had immediately denied both questions and had managed to avoid him for the rest of the day.

Growing bored, he looks around the Hall when he spots the knight he had been talking about, Bi- Bria- Brienne. Brienne of Tarth was her name. She was blushing heavily and avoiding all of Tormund’s dreamy gazes and horrendous winks.  _ Good for her _ , he thinks,  _ but she did not know that her threats of bodily harm only encouraged the fiery Wildling.  _

Lords and ladies jump when the doors to the Hall open loudly. A girl with curly hair pushes a boy in a moving chair until they reach the High Table where the boy turns to them and speaks, “Hello Jon, Sansa.”

“Bran.”

Something else that had changed in the past few weeks. 

_ Bran Stark, who was thought to be dead, had arrived in Winterfell with Meera Reed in a giantess’ hands just days after the Battle of Bastards. Lords and soldiers jaws dropped at the sight of a giant while Jon made a mess of himself when greeted with his long lost brother as he hugged him tightly and muttered things of him ‘finally being a man’. _

_ It had taken Sansa shoving him and welcoming Brann back home with a teary gaze for Jon to compose himself.  _

Yet back in the present at the Great Hall where Jon suspected that Bran’s ‘great entrances to the Great Hall’ were just excuses to see the high-born jump in their seats, but who was asking for his thoughts?

Bran smiles slightly at them, “I have a feeling that you need help finding a solution.”

Jon looks perplexed but Sansa quickly explains how they are trying to unite Northern houses under Stark rule especially in the Houses that betrayed the Starks to House Bolton. 

Ned Umber was a young boy of only 10 and 3 years old, the last of his House who pleaded loyalty or risked his House extinction yet they are the ones that betrayed Rickon to his death. Jon could not think of a worse punishment than being sent back to his castle as an orphan, a place where his family grew yet died. He realizes that he was placing too much context. 

Alys Karstark was another situation, she had sneaked off in the night and rode her horse to meet with Jon and plead loyalty to the Starks. She had betrayed her House and gave whatever information she was able to gather from battle meetings at request that she lead her House. 

Bran concludes, “Lord Umber shall have to face heavier taxes and perhaps a stricter watching but since he is still a child, he can learn loyalty to House Stark. Lady Karstark betrayed her own House and helped House Stark. She does not deserve punishment, just something more to prove her loyalty than just her word. Why not have her be married to one of the Wildlings?”

Jon nods, “And I know the perfect choice. The Thenns have a similar hierarchy that it should not lead to any issue with merging to a Northern house although she will have to keep her name to keep the house alive.”

Sansa looks at Jon with bright eyes, “Of course, it would unite the North and the Wildlings even more while securing the Karstarks and avoiding a rebellion since everyone would rather she lead the House than her husband.”

The siblings look up back at the Hall while the Lords and Ladies try not to make it seem as if they were attempting to listen in. Jon stands, “Lady Alys Karstark, we have a proposition for you that will help secure your loyalty and House’s survival.”

The woman stands, “I am listening.”

**KING’S LANDING**

Gendry swings his hammer, picks it up and swings it again. Again and again. He swings it until his muscles scream in agony and sweat drips down his head and then swings it after that as well. It does not stop the voice from whispering after every swing. 

It had happened when Melisandre had taken him from the Brotherhood for his bastard blood, the blood required to curse 3 names to death. Gendry laid trapped in that bed, shivering when he heard a voice from the fire, a voice that Melisandre did not seem to hear. 

The voice attempting to mimic her voice- **_do not think of her, of her eyes, her spirit and passion_** -yet he still remembered what it said to him in overly sweet dulcet tones that tasted of rotten oranges. 

It whispered to him even years later, it whispered in his dreams, in his workshop and even the rare times he went to the taverns. “ _ Follow the sea with the message, protect the snow and you shall find the wolf you seek.” _

Every so often he catches himself whispering it under his breath. The first few times it happened, he looked around to see if anyone had heard him but as the years passed by, the words seemed to comfort him. It reminded him that he was destined to do something, that the royals were not thru with him. 

He glanced at his hammer that hung on the wall, at how screwed he would be if a guard was ever to pick it up and feel the small metal wolf hidden beneath the cloth that connected the head to the handle, a sign of loyalty to a fallen Northern house. How it was stupid yet it reminded him to stay alive and ‘ _ not be a stupid bull’ _ . How he had been unable to take another girl from the tavern ever since he cast the metal wolf into the hammer and how he might not regret it although the chances are that she is dead. 

The words continued on as he picked his hammer up again. 

**RIVERLANDS**

“Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe.”

They struggled to breathe and choked until they stopped living all together. They were dead. Every single person from House Frey that led to her mother and brother dying were now being judged by the God of Death. 

She took off Walder Frey’s mask to reveal Arya Stark in Westeros once more. The doors of the hall open and the girls who had heard the commotion gasp at the sight of what remains of their house. 

Arya marches to them, they all look petrified. 

One woman stands in front of them, the leader Arya presumes. “You must be Walder Frey's daughters and grand-daughters. I am Arya Stark and the only reason you are all breathing is because I do not judge a girl by the decisions the men in their lives have made.”

The leader bows, “I am Derwa, the oldest ever since one died and the other married. We will bury the men but give them no honors. We never agreed to what they did that night, but they refused to listen to our warnings of what happens to those that break Guest Rights.”

Derwa motions a pair of twins to the front of the high table where Kitty still sits trembling, “Serra, Sarra, take Kitty to the stables. Give her enough supplies to last her the journey back to her home.”

The twins nodded and Arya looked curiously at the women, “What are you to do now?”

Derwa looks around to the room containing her dead father, uncles, cousins, and brothers, “We will stay here and use this as a lesson that no man shall ever lead House Frey again. Let no man lead House Frey astray again, for House Frey shall be led by women from now until our castle crumbles to dust.”

Arya lets out a small smile and turns to leave. A hand is placed in her shoulder, quick instincts lead to a dagger pointed to Derwa’s throat. A second of silence passes and Arya puts the dagger away.

Derwa stands back as she rolls her neck in discomfort, “I just thought that you should know that your uncle is still in the dungeons.”

Arya looks confused, “My uncle?”

“Yes, your uncle Edmure.”

Arya’s eyes widened, “Take me to him.”

\--

In the dungeons, they find a man who looks older than Arya remembers. She assumed this is what happened after you spent too much time in a dungeon cell. 

“Derwa, why are you here so late -,” Edmure comments as he looks up but then catches sight of Arya and with a hitch on his breath, he quickly turns pale, “Derwa, it seems as if I am being visited by ghosts. Do you see her too?”

Derwa looks aghast, “Who, Lord Edmure?”

Edmure raises his hand slowly towards Arya, “I was young but I still remember Lyanna Stark.”

Derwa shakes her head and glances apologetically to Arya as she whispers to the man, “No Lord Edmure, this is your niece, Arya Stark.”

Edmure blinks a few more times before clarity is shown in his eyes, “Ah yes, I now see the differences. You have much darker hair and you have your grandfather’s grey eyes. Wait, Arya - Arya what are you doing here? You must leave before they capture you too!”

Arya opens the cell door with a key that a Frey girl hands to her and calmly states, “No worries uncle, I have killed them all. I can show you their dead bodies if you want.”

Edmure pales, “You - you killed all of House Frey?”

Arya remains silent to allow him to process. Edmure laughs as he stands and hugs her tightly, “Your mother was right when she said you were too Stark for the South.”

Arya flinches at the mention of her mother and peers up at her uncle, “Perhaps so. Are you ready uncle?”

“What for?”

“The Lannisters still have control of Riverrun, where your wife and child are. Most Lannisters forces were sent to the Reach for an attack, so this is the perfect time to regain the Riverlands.”

Edmure had no words but Arya watched as hope brimmed in his eyes, making him seem younger than a few moments ago, “I should stop doubting you niece. Let’s go.”

\--

Arya paced in Walder’s study while Edmure was being fed, changed and healed. She had watched as the girls washed off the blood from the floors and burned all the old banners in a fire pit but she had gotten bored. She sat on the chair and huffed when she saw something with a name she recognized. 

_ Manderly _

Manderly? The Northern house that occupied White Harbor? Arya filled with anger. If it turned out that her family had been betrayed by a Northern house then the Manderly’s would be next to remember to never stray from the pack. 

She grasp the paper and read

_ Frey, _

_ Stop speaking such southron words that hint of treachery and riches. House Manderly has always sided with House Stark and always shall.  _

_ If you keep sending such letters to me then i shall behead you myself and hand your head to my king. _

_ Lord Manderly _

Arya picks up another,

_ Frey,  _

_ No more. Your House has committed the highest of treachery by betraying the guest will and murdering an expectant mother and defenseless soldiers. May it follow you to your death and in the afterlife as well.  _

_ Bartering with the bones of my sons is an evil that will follow you to the depths of the cold gates. Keep them, it is no use to have their bones if it means betraying the last of the Stark and trading what I have left of honor. _

_ Manderly _

They had remained loyal even after the Red Wedding. Her hands trembled as she dropped the letters. She had assumed that many had just turned their backs on House Stark the day that Robb died but she had forgotten that loyalty still meant something to some. 

She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling quite emotional and looked around the office once more, desperate for a distraction when she saw two boxes. 

Bone boxes. 

Of course Walder Frey kept the bones of Manderly’s sons in his study. Even if Manderly sent thieves, it would be impossible to steal them from a Lord’s study and their disappearance would be noted immediately. Arya wrinkles her nose at the actions of the old evil man she had killed. Manderly was right, may he rot in the cold gates.

She grasps a corner of the box tightly. They would not stay here. They could not stay here, in the place where they were so brutally taken down. 

She marched off the study and found Derwa, “Choose one of your brethren to go North and deliver a message for me.” 

Let the North remember who remained true to the pack.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE RIVERLANDS**

She rode on. 

Her uncle was slightly behind her, appreciating the wind and freedom in his face once more, “So what are we doing, niece?”

She grins, “Waiting for reinforcements.”

They rode for a bit more until they were halfway to Riverrun when she heard it, “Stop! Stop in the name of the Brotherhood!”

Horses gallop and box her and Edmure in. “Hand over any valuables and you will remain alive.”

Arya hides her face, “And if we don’t?”

A horse gets closer to her and she hears a sword being unsheathed when she takes out her dagger and points towards the rider’s neck and she uncovers her face, “Hello Anguy, long time no see.”

A gasp was heard, “Arya? Arya Stark?”

She grins, “Yes, now take us to your camp, I am starving.”

…

Arya looks around the camp filled with low morale, “So this is what happened to the Brotherhood without Banners?”

Anguy looks away, “Things got hard and people got greedy. Lemoncloak was hanged for killing innocents and Thoros and Beric left to go up North in a ‘journey for the God of Fire’. Personally I believe they still feel guilty about Gen-”

“Don't mention his name.”

Anguy agrees shamefully. 

There is a moment where they just watched the fire crackle when Arya is offered a bowl of soup. She looks up to see Harwin. She smiles at him in thanks and looks at Anguy, “The real reason we are here is that we are planning to attack Riverrun and we need help. So would you want to stop stealing from people and actually start helping the villagers that are being fucked over by Lannister soldiers?”

He scoffs, “Look at us! We can’t fight against an army and win! That would be stupid.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

Anguy groaned and covered his eyes with his hands in frustration, “I forgot how stubborn you are. You might just be worse than dealing with the wolf pack.”

Arya looks in shock, “A wolf pack? Where? We need to find them before we attack.”

Anguy groans louder. Harwin takes a swing of mead.

**THE REACH**

“Father, you cannot be serious. Betraying our Head House?”, Dickon looked angrily at his father. 

Lord Tarly did not waste a glance at his youngest son- his only  _ good _ son, “They treat us as if we are the cup-bearers, Dickon. Cup bearers! We are House Tarly and it is about time that we had better respect handed to us around here.”

“Father, this is all in your head. House Tyrell has never shown any ridicule or anger towards us.”

Randyll Tarly glares at him, “And what about Olenna, the old hag spends all her time insulting me.”

Dickon spluttered, “Father, that is how she talks to everyone. Garland Tyrell has been a good Warden ever since most of his family has died in the Septor Explosion. He is just-.”

“- It is what they get. Always interfering in other people’s private affairs when everything is all set and done, only to go and destroy it.”

Dickon feels a headache coming when he realizes his father’s reasons and why he won’t change his mind, “Father, this cannot be about you and Alerie Tyrell again. You meet mother and had 3 children together -”

“No, just two. You and Talla.”

“Sam is your son -.”

“Stop defying me, my son, or you shall see how defiant sons are treated.”

Dickon looks away, ears burning in anger and shame. A hand grasps his chin and forces him to look at his father, “Dickon, imagine. Imagine our house, House Tarly as Lord Paramount of the Reach.”

He stares at the eyes of his father, of a man he suddenly did not recognize and makes his decision, “Yes father, I am with you.”

\--

Dickon sneaked out of his room, trying not to make a sound when he bumps into someone, “Talla!”

His sister looks at him and smiles. Dickon is flabbergasted, “What are you doing up?!”

Talla rolls her eyes and whispers, “To help you escape, of course. There is no way you will be able to sneak away with your loud horseshoe footsteps, you doofus. Now come on, Lannie has everything ready and waiting for you in the stables.”

He looks down at his feet and mutters, “I am not that loud,” when he realizes what his sister had just told him and glances at her, “And you are okay with this?”

“Father is risking this entire House for some old love that died decades ago. Someone needs to be the smart one here.”

Dickon is speechless. Talla sighs until she grasps his arm and drags him to the stables, “You need to leave, Dickon.”

He turns and is faced with the choice he is making. It might mean he might never be able to come home. He glances at his sister- his little sister and hugs her tightly, “I love you Tally- flower.”

She giggles with tears in her eyes, “I love you too Dickie. Now go, if you’re smart you might go to the North with Sammie. He seems to be doing just right with himself. Don’t worry, father has always underestimated mother and I.”

Dickon gets on his horse and rides off before he can lose his nerve. 

\---

Dickon grasps Willas’ arm to shove him out the door, “We must leave, my lord. The Lannisters will storm the castle at any moment.”

Willas shoves him away and climbs up the stairs to see Olenna staring off into the window. Willas turns his grandmother to face him, “Grandmother we need to leave now, the Lannisters will be here in seconds.”

Olenna looks at her grandson, “Oh my dear boy, I have lived a long life and I believe this might just be the end, but you, you are still young. You have decades in front of you.”

Willas looks confidently at her, “Then I shall stay here with you. Let Dickon escape and we can wait until we have more allies before making our move.”

Olenna looks behind Willas and stares at Dickon who understands her question and nods. The older lady smiles in understanding, “Willas, my sweet child, your friend is trying to not tell you. If you stay with me then as the second son, you will be made an example to keep from rebellion in the Reach. You will not be safe especially now that Jamie knows my actions against his son.”

Willas pleads, “Then come with us. I cannot lose any more family”

Olenna grips his hand tightly, “That is why you must leave. This cannot be the end of our House. My presence here will distract them enough for you both to escape.”

She walks to the table and pulls out a purse of coins to hand to Dickon and hugs Willas. Olenna takes a deep breath, “This will not be the end of House Tyrell, now go before you are doomed with me.”

The footsteps of soldiers are heard coming to the tower. Dickon grabs Willas and drags him through the secret tunnels in the castle that he and the other boys use to play in. Dickon pushes them into the darkness with Willas refusing to look away from Olenna. 

The decision was made, Dickon realized. They had to go North.

**RIVERRUN**

Edmure rolls his fingers on his temples, “So niece, you want us to let you and Anguy walk into Riverrun by yourselves and take out enough watchmen quietly enough to open the drawbridge and for us to attack the soldiers before they are prepared for battle?”

Anguy looks giddy, “It is the best plan ever.”

Arya rolls her eyes, “Never underestimate me, uncle. Remember, a wolf’s howl means that you need to get ready for the bridge to fall.”

Edmure sighs and just hugs her in farewell. 

..

Arya and Anguy run to blend in with the usual servants who had just arrived from the markets. She discreetly counted the soldiers and realized how low in enforcements they are and how most soldiers did not even glance at the servants. Instead, they glanced at the landscape for the sight of an approaching army. 

That is the problem with soldiers. They are trained to look for a large army and not the few intruders. 

Anguy and Arya separate. 

Anguy heads to the stables since there is one thing Lannister armies love and that is their horses and no one is going to notice or complain about an extra helping hand in the stables. Arya heads to the servants’ room and steals spare clothes to help her blend in as well as changing her face. Her grey eyes were too rare for someone to forget about. 

She grabs a random tray from the kitchen and goes up to the ladies’ room. She had learned early on that showing confidence in your role then no one will question you and this was proven when no one stopped her from marching into Lady Roslin’s room. 

Roslin jumped at the sound of another servant bringing food. Food? She had just eaten 2 hours ago. She watched as the servant glanced all around her room, something was wrong. Roslin was about to yell for guards when she felt a dagger press unto her side, “Talk and you die.” Roslin nods.

That seemed to please the  _ not-so-servant _ as she pulled the dagger away, “Your husband has sent me. House Frey is no more and soon Riverrun shall be freed from the Lannisters hands.”

Roslin whispers, “Edmure is alive?”

“Yes”, the servant walks around the room. When pleased to know that only Roslin and the child were the only in the room, Arya took off her mask. Roslin gasps.

“I am Arya Stark. Do you have a place to hide for you and your child?”

Roslin nods, “Yes but why?”

Arya looks at the sun ready to descend, “Because when we attack, the Lannisters will try to find you and use you to make us surrender for your safety. While it won’t stop me, I do want my uncle happy.”

Roslin smiles at being reunited with her husband when she remembers the words spoken earlier, “You said House Frey is no more, but do you know what happened to my sisters?”

“They are safe and planning on leading the House to help clear your House’s past.”

Roslin sobs in happiness and agrees to hide as soon as she hears the howl.

…

They waited until the shift of guards. Arya attempted to look seducing enough to drag a soldier into a closet. Unfortunately, the day did not end the way the soldier had planned as Arya quickly killed him and took his face.

With the soldier’s face on hers, she got up to the castle walls. Arya took a deep breath and whistled into the air, a resounding howl accompanied soon after. The rest of the soldiers, used to the wolf pack’s howls, paid no attention. 

Arya glanced at Anguy and nodded. Disguised as archers, they quietly took down each watchman, the remainder eating at the hall had no idea that they were about to be attacked. 

Each arrow whistled into the air when suddenly an arrow missed as a soldier ducked at the right moment. He quickly looked around and spotted Anguy. The soldier ran down the stairs and was preparing to give a warning shout when Arya noticed and cursed. She quickly jumped over the bodies until reaching the drawbridge levels and snapped the drawbridge rope with a swing from her sword. 

At the bang of the drawbridge hitting the ground, the Lannister men ran out of the hall and swung at the upcoming Brotherhood. 

Arya grabbed the drawbridge rope and used it to swing herself down as she watched other Brotherhood archers help Anguy. Arya turned and faced a soldier, she grinned. She really missed fighting. 

She swung and struck and ducked and fought when she realized that this was taking too long. The Brotherhood was not used to fighting and while they were winning, it was taking too long to take down the Lannisters soldiers that they risked spreading too far. She glances around for a vantage point when she spots a cart filled with boxes of supplies. Perfect. 

She climbs up the cart and yells, “My name is Arya Stark and I give you this one chance to surrender. Surrender now or we kill you all.”

Soldiers look up at her. One particular brave fool faces her, “Or what, whore.”

Arya throws her dagger in the air for it to instantly kill the man and whistles loudly into the sky. She hated it when they underestimated her. She stares back to the soldiers, “Surrender now or risk facing that.” 

She points behind them to show Nymeria and her pack of wolves that already had their muzzles bloody from attacking rangers and scouts. Some of them pale when Nymeria growls at them menacingly. She waits and they drop their weapons. 

The people cheer.

\---

Celebrations were underway with Roslin and Edmure reunited and what remained of the Lannisters being thrown in the dungeons. The women danced, the men sang and the cooks made delicious food as worries drifted from their face with the prospect of Lannister rule fading away. 

Arya was in her mother’s old room when she was young. She was touching daintily at some old dolls and dresses when her uncle walked into the room.

“I miss her. I know that we never got along or were as close as Sansa and her were but she was still my mother even if I never dreamed of weddings and family of my own like a proper lady.”

Edmure sighs, “I love my sister but I also know her short sights. She never was able to understand or accept the difference between you and her, but she still loved you.”

Arya smiles at her uncle.

He grunts rather awkwardly and looks at her, “I know that you plan to go to King’s Landing and kill Cersei after this but I think I know something you might just not know of just yet.”

She raises her eyebrows.

“Your brother Jon, he is alive and King of the North. He is in Winterfell.”

“He - he is alive?”

“Yes niece.”

Arya clears her throat and blinks away any nearby tears, “Then I suppose that Cersei will have to wait a little longer.”

Edmure smiles, “Do not worry about that just yet, join us for the feast.”

Arya smiles and nods.

\--

Arya is seated in the High Table with Edmure and Roslin, watching the celebrations go on. She smiles as she sees Anguy dancing with a pretty woman with long caramel hair. 

Everything quiets down when Edmure stands, “Everyone, Riverrun is freed from the Lannisters and all is good once more.”

The men cheered and Edmure continued, “I was trapped in the dungeons of the Twins, thinking that I was doomed to die there when my niece came to rescue me. She was the one who persuaded the Brotherhood to help me secure my home and my family.” 

Edmure clutches Roslin’s hand lovingly, “She burst in here and took soldiers down left and right with bravery and courage. Arya Stark, my niece, this is why I offer you leadership of the Riverlands. We need a strong leader to help us get rid of all the Lannisters in this region and you gave us hope when we thought we had lost it all. Help us, lead the Riverlands.”

Arya looked in shock while Edmure stared out to the Hall, “If there are any objections, stand and decree it so.” 

She watched as no person stood. “Arya, the Riverlands are yours if you so desire.”

She stands, “I am sorry uncle, but I must decline. The North is my home. I believe that you underestimate yourself, you have a family to protect and you survived this long when you could have given up. You are the Lord Paramount of the Trident, Lord Edmure.”

Edmure smiles at her, “Then know that the Riverlands are indebted to you. Arya Stark”

Cheers rose with Harwin and Anguy being the loudest while Arya looked out the window and she swore she could feel the Northern winds from here. Just wait, she whispered, I am coming brother. 

**WHITE HARBOR**

“My lord, there is a girl here with a message for you,” a guard burst in.

Lord Manderly sighs, “Then let her in. Honestly, why do we -”

The guard gasps out, “S-she brought boxes. She demands to talk to you immediately… s-she might be an assassin.”

“If I have survived this long, then I believe that I can defend myself. Let her in but leave the boxes in the courtyard if you are so worried.”

Manderly hears the doors close and keeps on reading the supplies coming into the Harbor later on that day when the door opens again. He looks up. Oh honestly. His guard was worried about this thin girl with dirty clothes? He was not that old.

The girl looks up at him in fear, “I -I -I was t-told to hand this to you.”

He stands and peers at her, “Who are you?”

“It is all in the letter,” she whispers, avoiding his gaze. 

He grabs the letter from her shaky hands and opens it, 

_ Lord Manderly,  _

_ The girl delivering this letter is Frey, do not kill her.  _

_ You do not know me, but I am Arya Stark of House Stark. The night before I sent her, I killed all the Freys responsible for the Red Wedding. She is innocent, do not kill her.  _

_ I saw the letters you have sent to Walder Frey.  _

_ A wolf always remembers those loyal to the pack.  _

_ I have found the bones of your sons and I believe that like me, they should be sent home.  _

_ The girl has brought the boxes to you and is instr-  _

He immediately drops the letter and runs out of the study. He races out the courtyard as servants, and guards look at him bewildered when he pushes them aside. 

He ran down the stairs and grasped a soldier by the neck of his shirt, “The boxes- the boxes, where are they?!”

“T-there, still on the cart,” the soldier shouts out. 

He scrambles forward until he spots the boxes - the bone boxes. He opens it gently and sobs out, there was his second son's sword. He opens the other and finds his firstborn's weapons and his bones. 

Wyman Manderly sobs as a hand landed on his shoulder, “Father?”

He peers at his daughter and grabs her hand to place it on top of the boxes, “My daughter, your brothers are home. Wendel and Lorcas are home.”

Edith Manderly lets tears fall, “They’re home?” Her family could finally let her brothers off to sea, they could burn their bones instead of letting them crumble in the Twins. 

It took time to get Lord Manderly to separate himself from his sons’ bones but at the end silence stood in White Harbor while soldiers carefully raised the bone boxes to go into the castle until they could be released into the sea. [since they are a sea House]

…

They stood watching the harbor. Every flag and banner was taken down and everyone wore their darkest clothes.

Edith watched as her father refused to take his sight off the two lonely boats sailing off to the horizon. She watched as her brother’s hands trembled with each fiery arrow that reached the ship and how her mother silently sobbed. 

Wyman Manderly watched until the ships could not be seen anymore, until they crumbled into ash while the letter hidden in his cloak burned into his skin. 

He had dismissed the Frey girl to go back home as soon as he had come back into his study, grateful to know she had not just ran off. He picked the letter off the ground and read it once more then searched for a paper he had not thought about for years. It took a few hours, but he had found it.

He looked at his family, of what remained of it and stated, “I must go to Winterfell. I have forgotten my vows for too long and there is something I must deliver there. Roden, send a message to House Stark of my arrival. Wilis, you will come with me.”

His youngest and only son, Wilis, looked up in shock but nodded eagerly. It seemed that burying his other two sons had finally made him realize that he had one more. 

“We need to deliver a message to the true leader of the North.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OC's? Yes, Lord Manderly's second son Lorcas is completely made up and so is his daughter Edith (who I may change her name) but Wendell and Wylis are sons of Manderly from the book (although Wylis is much older in the books with a wife and 2 kids but in my FF he is more 15)
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review, tell me what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> review, a writer does not grow without feedback
> 
> YES, SAND SNAKES NAMES ARE ACCURATE, they are from the book.
> 
> and why did i give such a large portion of the chapter to the Sand Snakes and Dorne when the main character is Arya? that is a good question and i will answer it as soon as i figure out the answer. 
> 
> review and have an awesome day


End file.
